Le Photographe
by MissParisMalfoy
Summary: Petit One Shot: Lui, il est photographe, elle, c'est une égérie. étonnant mélange(je suis nulle pour les résumés:()


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent corps et âmes à la très honorable J.K Rowling, naturellement.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger

**ONE SHOT:** Le Photographe

_New York Time_

« […] La nouvelle exposition à l'_International Center of Photography _en plein cœur de New York atteint déjà des records d'entrées en seulement quelques semaines. La collection, composée de 150 clichés, offre au public un nouvel angle de la ville sous la nuit dans le monde entier. Le jeune photographe, qui a fraîchement débarqué à New York depuis peu […] »

Heureux. Voilà comment se sentait Drago Malefoy depuis peu. En trois ans, il avait réussi, sans la fortune de ses parents, à entrer dans le vrai monde accompagné de son talent. A la fin de la guerre, il s'était passionné pour le 8e art moldu. Lui-même n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Drago Malefoy, amateur de Photographie moldue. Si quelqu'un lui avait raconté cela quelques années auparavant, il l'aurait fait interner à Sainte-Mangouste sans plus attendre. Après s'être constitué un book de centaines de photos à travers le monde, il avait décidé de les publier pour obtenir un vif succès. Interviews sur interviews, il avait émis le souhait d'étendre son domaine sur la photographie de mode et artistique humaine. Les directeurs artistiques n'avaient pas manqué l'occasion de le contacter et il reçut bientôt une multitude d'offres.

Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec un grand directeur artistique de Lancôme dans le but d'une collaboration à durée encore indéterminée. Le directeur allait ensuite lui présenter la nouvelle égérie de son illustre marque. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : signer ce contrat ! Il allait officiellement entrer dans la cour des grands. Il fallait le faire sans plus attendre, un Malefoy n'est pas dominé, il est dominant !

Appréhension. Voilà le sentiment qui domine actuellement Hermione Granger, nouvelle égérie de la marque Lancôme. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que la brunette s'est ajoutée dans le cercle très fermé du Luxe et de la Haute Couture. D'ailleurs, quand elle y pense, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'y entrer. Tout s'est joué sur le hasard. A la fin de la guerre, elle avait décidé d'entreprendre un grand voyage qui s'étalerait sur un an. Mais la dernière étape ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu. Un jeune créateur, lors de la Fashion Week de Milan, la repéra et s'était mis en tête de la voir comme sa muse, sa source d'inspiration. Elle avait d'abord refusé, mais le jeune homme lui faisait tellement pitié qu'elle avait finalement accepté. Cependant, très vite, elle fut prise dans un tourbillon de demandes et d'offres pour en arriver là. Elle trouvait les shooting très amusants et divertissants mais il manquait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait malheureusement pas à définir. Cela la rendait maussade et la remettait souvent en question.

Elle sillonnait les rues de Manhattan depuis maintenant une demi-heure pour trouver le studio de shooting dans lequel elle avait rendez-vous avec un jeune photographe « talentueux » selon la rumeur qui court. Elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte que le nom de son ancien ennemi s'étalait en grand format au-dessus des affiches de publicités de l'exposition dans elle avait vaguement entendu parler.

Drago était aux anges. Il avait signé son contrat et se trouvait actuellement dans un studio « à la grandeur de son talent » se dit-il. Il avait sous son commandement une armada de personnes à son commandement. Commander. Voilà un verbe qu'il adore. Il préparait sereinement ses objectifs d'appareils quand le directeur arriva accompagné d'une personne…

« Monsieur Malefoy, je vous présente la jeune Mademoiselle Granger qui figurera sur la plupart de vos clichés pour la marque.

-Que…  
>-C'est que Monsieur Malefoy et moi ne…<br>-Vous vous connaissez ? Parfait, vous serez d'autant plus efficaces, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Naturellement, je suis sûr que Gr… Mademoiselle Granger a hâte de commencer.<br>-Très bien, je vous laisse, je repasserai en fin d'après-midi. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sublime. Voilà comment qualifierait Drago Malefoy sa nouvelle muse. Il était face à son ordinateur et visualisait ses clichés. Son après-midi s'était déroulée à merveille, même si ce n'était pas encore ça au début. Mais après une blague ou deux, et un peu de maturité, la confiance s'installe pour faire ensuite place à une complicité. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils se reverront, et peut être même hors de leurs shootings.

FIN.

REVIEWS please


End file.
